1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prison reform. More particularly, this invention relates to prison reform that provides for a system for keeping the inmates and guards separate from one another except in case of emergency. In addition, this invention relates to prison reform that allows an inmate to have a shower, a television monitor, a telephone jack, and access to a room in which to exercise within an incarceration unit, the use of all of which are controlled by incarceration management. Further, this invention relates to prison reform that allows an inmate to have access to a room in which to exercise within an incarceration unit, the use of which is controlled by incarceration management. The present invention thus reduces the need to congregate inmates together for the purposes of bathing, socializing, and exercising.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Systems of incarceration facilities that are used to detain inmates under various circumstances are well known in the art. Many of these prior art systems are incarceration facilities that typically receive criminals who are considered to be an escape risk and dangerous. Accordingly, many of these prior art incarceration facilities typically have sophisticated and expensive security systems and relatively high ratios of guards to inmates. In addition, many of these prior art incarceration facilities typically are constructed in such a manner that utilize a great amount of space and expensive building materials. Further, many of these prior art incarceration facilities typically use expensive techniques in order to supervise the inmates and to prevent the inmates from committing undesirable acts, such as violence, drug trading, and riots during times that the inmates are grouped together. More specifically, many of these prior art incarceration facilities use expensive techniques in order to supervise the inmates and to prevent the inmates from committing undesirable acts during the activities of bathing, socializing, exercising or watching a television monitor or using a telephone. Certainly, in the prior art incarceration facilities, either violence or undesirable acts occur when the inmates are grouped together. Many inmates, under the prior art incarceration facility, suffer brutal attacks by other inmates while grouped together in the traditional exercise yard or bathing facility of an incarceration facility. In addition, guards may suffer violence during the supervision and control of the inmates during which times the inmates are grouped together in the prior art incarceration facilities. Further, use by guards by the prior art incarceration facility during which times the inmates are grouped together comes at considerable expense.